Sorezore no Ketsui
The group returns to Belken with the measurements. Class I's Iemon and his partner Aston have arrived. They reveal that from the measurements it seems Sephiroth trees have all weakened and all of the land will fall into the Qliphoth. Jade asks the researches to build a device to stop the vibrations, and says they will use the Tartarus to drop it into the core. Then the lands can safely descend into the miasma without danger. The group goes to rest at the Inn, but Luke questions whether they should be making the decision on their own as it will drastically change the world. He feels they should speak with his Uncle and Emperor Peony first. Natalia is scared to return to Baticul and goes off alone to think, so the others go on to the inn to wait until she has time to think. That night, Luke sees her go out alone. He follows her to the coast where Asch surprises her. He overhears them talking, as Asch reminds her it isn't like her to be afraid and that the citizens are her allies. He repeats the promise they made long ago, that when they grow up, they would work together to change the country forever. As Luke leaves, Tear spots him. He expresses regret over being born and tearing them apart, but Tear comforts him and remind him that without his being born, Asch would have died in Azkeriuth and that he has his own life to live. In the morning, Natalia rejoins the others and they go to Baticul where Ion requests audience with Inogbert and threatens that Daath will not longer read Kimlasca's score if Natalia is barred from entering. Luke reminds his uncle that their seventeen years as a family is evidence that Natalia is his daughter, regardless of her birth. Natalia begs him to stop the war as does Ion. Mohs tries to interfere, but Ion orders him to be quiet and the others also speak up on Natalia's behave. Finally Natalia's words reach Ingobert and he agrees to the peace treaty with Malkuth and the plan to lower the lands. Mohs and his advisor try to change his mind, but he orders them not to disrespect his daughter, then thanks Natalia for reminding him of his own love for his country. Embracing the crying Natalia, he reclaims her as his daughter. Emperor Peony also agrees to reconsider the peace treaty. At Luke's suggestion, the peace treaties are signed in Yulia City. Guy interrupts and puts his sword to the Emperor, asking if will keep his word now when he did not keep his word regarding Hod. There he learns that Kimlasca did not destroy Hod, but Malkuth did as it was being used for fonic experiments. Van, a test subject at the time, created a hyperresonence destroying the city at the age of 11. Maluth said it was Kimlasca to avoid revealing their research. Guy sheaths his sword. Later, Luke asks Guy if he truly doesn't want revenge and Guy promises all he wanted was the truth, not revenge. The treaty is finalized and the group leaves Yulia City to begin the operation to stop the vibrations. Category:Episodes